


Unsaid, or Said Silently

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that are left unsaid are the things they hear the loudest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid, or Said Silently

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of quick SVU drabbles I wrote. They do contain spoilers, so be warned.

The things that are left unsaid are the things they hear the loudest.

Elliot never hears Kathy thanking him for those years he kept the streets safe. Instead, he hears it every time she kisses him, every time she whispers softly to him after he has a nightmare about being forced to shoot a wailing Jenna, every time she promises him that he isn't a failure, not to her, not to the kids, not to his team, and especially not to New York itself.

Olivia never hears Brian say he loves her. Instead, he comes to her apartment every time she asks for some comfort, looks at her _that way_ every time they lie in bed together, kisses her so softly every time they're alone, and stays with her even though he knows she can never trust anyone completely, not anymore.

Munch never hears his uncle Andrew say he wants to see him. Instead, he watches those dead eyes every time he goes to the psych ward, watches those lips waver as he tries but fails to find his voice, and then sees that slight spark of recognition every time he sees him, even if it seems to get dimmer every time Munch visits.

Fin never hears Ken say he's recovered from the loss of Alejandro. Instead, he watches Ken's shoulders gradually stop slumping, watches the haunted, devastated look in his eyes slowly fade, and agrees to try and repair their damaged bond when Ken realizes that life is too short to hold on to petty grudges.

Amanda never hears Kim say she's sorry. Instead, she comes to her new home two years after the ordeal to find a check for 10,000 dollars in her mailbox.

Nick never hears Gil call him "dad". Instead, he watches Zara shyly introducing herself to Gil and begging him to play dolls and Gil giving in after much prompting, watches Gil waiting for him at the window every night they go out, watches Gil's face silently begging for approval when he has Nick read over his history report, and watches his eyes fall when Nick tells him that it's good, but has a lot of errors.

Don never hears word from the higher-ups about a promotion. Instead, he accepts that he's the only one who could handle this unit, and that's as much as he wants and needs.

Alex never hears from little Antonio. Instead, a WitSec agent sneaks a picture of him at his elementary school graduation into one of her case files.

Casey never hears Judge Donnelly admit that Casey is a good attorney after all. Instead, she fights harder and harder to prove herself, because she knows that only when Donnelly herself compliments her will she have regained her standing.

Chester never hears the other members of the cold case investigation team say they don't consider him a disgrace. Instead, he watches the slow trickle of fallen cops come through the jail and knows that they've all felt the desire before, and are just split into those who act and those who don't.

Melinda never hears her daughter articulate how Melinda has changed since being shot. Instead, she arrives home one day to find her sitting on the sofa, begging her to get help because she can't stand seeing Melinda so miserable.

George never hears his niece say that he's done a good job being there when she needs it. Instead, he hears her tearful voice over the phone one evening, saying that she's realized after a long time of soul-searching that she's a lesbian, and he's the first one she told because she knows he won't judge her- just listen and give her advice.

Rafael never hears his parents say they don't understand his choice of assignment. Instead, they seem to accept his efforts when he makes it a point to show up at every family occasion on time, to never admit that he's stressed even when everyone else can tell, to pretend that as long as he shows them affection, the job obviously isn't wearing him down.

Maybe they never hear those things said aloud, but they're more powerful that way.


End file.
